Stand By You
by My beauty jeje
Summary: New Story! Chap 2 is up. Ketika Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah terkalahkan harus menerima nasib mengandung benih seorang yang baru dikenalnya. a YunJae story/MPreg/DLDR/Warning inside Only for YunJae shippers!
1. Chapter 1

**Stand By You**

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, MPreg, ALUR BERANTAKAN, PENCERITAAN NGEBUT, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA KALAU DIRASA MENGGANGGU SYARAF MATA.

Yang alergi dengan MPreg cepat-cepat lari jauh-jauh ga usah baca ya daripada tersiksa.

Menerima bashing secara gentle dengan menggunakan akun resmi, percuma membashing saya dengan menggunakan nama guest, saya sudah biasa dihina, jadi jangan ngimpi mau bikin saya ngambek xD

RATE : M

SUMMARY : Ketika Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah terkalahkan harus menerima nasib mengandung benih seorang yang baru dikenalnya, yang awalnya tak mengetahui perihal kehamilannya.

.

.

.

.

BUGHHH

DUAGHHH

PRAKK!

DUKKK

DUKKK

KRAKKK!

"Arrghhhh…a-ampun, aku menyerah, h-hentikann aahhh…"

DUAGHHH

KRAKKK!

"Arrghhh…"

"Hyung! Berhentilah, dia sudah menyerah"

"Tidak semudah itu Junsu ya, seharusnya mereka tahu aku bukanlah orang yang mudah!"

"Setidaknya hyung sudah merontokkan giginya, ayolah hyung, apa hyung tidak bosan keluar masuk sel tahanan?"

BUGGHHH!

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Arghhhh…"

"Yah hyung! Sudah, cepat pergi sana, dan jangan sekali-kali melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi kalau ingin nyawamu selamat, dan satu lagi, jangan pernah mengejek Jaejoong hyung dengan sebutan cantik, kau sudah merasakan sendiri akibatnya kan?"

"B-Baik..hhhh"

"Yah, mau kemana Hahh? Kembali! Junsu ya, apa maksudmu menyuruhnya pergi ha? Aku belum selesai tahu!"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku bosan selalu menjadi penjaminmu saat kau ditahan hanya karena menghajar orang yang telah mengejekmu."

"Tapi mereka keterlaluan! Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Mereka sama sekali tidak keterlaluan, mereka hanya terlalu jujur, hyung."

"Kau bosan hidup ya bebek?"

"Hehehehe"

Wajah imut namja bersuara nyaring mendadak memasang cengiran lebarnya saat wajah namja dihadapannya memasang tatapan datar dan dingin seakan hendak menyayatnya dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua bola mata besar namja yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung tersebut.

Kim Jaejoong namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung oleh namja berwajah dan bersenyum imut bernama Kim Junsu itu baru saja menghajar seorang namja dihalaman belakang sebuah kampus yang sepi, tak satupun yang melihat kejadian penganiayaan itu selain Junsu. Jaejoong sengaja menggiring pemuda yang telah terang-terangan merendahkan harga dirinya setelah menghinanya dengan dengan sebutan cantik.

Padahal pemuda tersebut adalah mahasiswa baru, pindahan dari bagian barat Korea, tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kim Jaejoong saat akan menuju kantin kampus mereka, melihat wajah mempesona milik seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kebetulan adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam bela diri Taekwondo merangkap Kingka dikampus tersebut yang belum pernah ada yang mengalahkannya.

Hanya menyuarakan pendapatnya melalui sebuah kejujuran atas apa yang telah dikaguminya, namun berakhir dengan rontoknya susunan gigi atasnya. Benar-benar hari yang naas bagi Lee Jonghyun, mahasiswa pindahan tersebut.

Andai saja sebelumnya ia sudah mengetahui jika Jaejoong sangatlah alergi mendengar kata cantik yang kerap menjadi asal muasal masalah yang sering menjadikannya penghuni tahanan sel polisi, Jonghyun tak akan pernah memuji namja yang menurutnya memiliki wajah sangat bersinar itu.

"Hyung, ini." Junsu mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin kepada Jaejoong yang sudah menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok belakangnya. Jaejoong cepat menyambut dan membuka tutup kaleng minuman bersoda tersebut.

Jaejoong meneguk minuman itu dengan rakusnya, rupanya menghajar pemuda tadi cukup menghabiskan energinya. Junsu memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung-nya sendiri, lantaran mereka sama-sama berada ditingkat 2 di Sogang University yang terletak dipusat kota Seoul tempat mereka berada dengan jurusan yang sama, yaitu Bisnis.

"Ahhh…" Jaejoong mendesis nikmat saat merasakan air dingin berkarbonasi tersebut melewati tenggorokannya yang kering. Kembali Junsu hanya dapat memperhatikan leher mulus Jaejoong yang nyaris tanpa jakun tersebut saat menikmati minumannya.

'Hahh…wajah seperti putri kahyangan seperti itu ingin dikatakan manly dan gagah…bahkan jakun-pun kau tidak memilikinya, hyung.' batin Junsu saat 'menikmati' wajah Jaejoong tampak samping selagi menikmati minumannya.

"Berhenti menatap wajahku seperti itu Junsu ya, atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti namja sialan tadi ?" lirih Jaejoong masih menikmati tegukan demi tegukan minuman kalengnya, sedang Junsu disebelah hanya tersenyum tipis, mengarahkan pandangannya keatas pohon akasia rindang dihadapan mereka.

"Hyung seharusnya merasa bersyukur dianugerahi kelebihan yang tidak semua manusia memilikinya"

"Maksudmu apa Junsu ya? Aku dengan senang hati mau bertukar wajah denganmu jika kau mau"

"Manusia memang tak pernah merasa puas, eoh?" Junsu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah menyindirku Junsu ya, kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi aku yang harus selalu menghiraukan tatapan penuh heran orang-orang yang bingung akan genderku saat melihat wajah dan tubuhku, apa aku harus setiap saat menjelaskan kalau aku ini laki-laki sejati? Dan kau tahu bagaimana aku selalu diejek tenam-temanku saat kanak-kanak dulu, dan bagaimana rasanya dengan penuh keterpaksaan belajar bela diri hanya untuk menghindari usaha pelecehan yang kerap dilakukan para laki-laki brengsek jika aku harus pulang malam, aku bosan Junsu ya, apa aku tidak boleh menyesali kekuranganku ini?"

"Hyung harus percaya jika kelebihan yang hyung anggap sebagai kekurangan itu kemudian hari malah akan menguntungkan, bahkan membahagiakan hyung, aku yakin itu, Tuhan pasti memilki maksud dengan mempercayakan keistimewaan tersebut kepada hyung."

"Cihh, bahkan tak ada satupun yeoja yang menginginkanku."

"Kata siapa hyung? Kemarin Yoona menanyakan nomor ponselmu kepadaku, kemarinnya lagi Jessica malah meminta alamatmu, bahkan Jihyo terang-terangan ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentangmu hyung"

"Huh? Menanyakan apa?"

"Menanyakan merk lipglossmu, ia penasaran dengan warna merah alami bibirmu, hyung, hahaha"

"Yah! Sudah bosan hidup kau Kim Junsu!"

**Plak!**

"Ishh hyung kejam sekali" Junsu mengusap pipinya yang merah bekas tamparan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Sekali lagi kau menghinaku, akan kurontokkan gigimu seperti namja malang tadi!" desis Jaejoong menyeramkan, Junsu hanya dapat memajukan bibirnya saja. Susah berhadapan dengan sahabatnya yang tidak mau menerima anugerah Tuhan dengan lapang dada.

Tes

Tes

"Hyung…" wajah Junsu terfokus tepat pada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menetes dari salah panca indera Jaejoong, Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyadarinya dan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Junsu, sibuk memainkan kaleng bekas minumannya yang telah kosong.

Tes

"Hyung…" kali ini Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Junsu yang malah terlihat senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Sreettt~

"Ini…pantas saja emosi hyung tidak stabil, hehehe"

"Eh?" Jaejoong tampak kebingungan melihat Junsu yang tengah menyodorkan selembar tissu kepadanya, seakan mengerti reflek ibu jarinya mengusap sesuatu berbau amis yang dirasa keluar dari rongga hidungnya.

"Hhhhh…merepotkan" mendesah kesal, Jaejoong segera menyambar lembaran tissu dari genggaman Junsu langsung mengusapnya tepat kearah kedua lubang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan tetesan berbau anyir berwarna merah pekat.

"Sepertinya tamu bulanan hyung sudah datang, pantas saja hyung tak bisa mengendalikan emosi"

"Ck, aku titip absenku untuk tiga hari kedepan" Jaejoong beringsut dari duduknya setelah menyumpal hidungnya menggunakan gulungan tissu yang diberikan Junsu, sedangkan Junsu namja imut itu masih setia pada posisinya.

Jaejoong melangkah menjauhi junsu yang terus memandangi tampak belakang tubuhnya. Junsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya kembali.

"Hhhh…tak terbayangkan merepotkannya jika menjadi seperti dirimu hyung, wajar saja kau selalu memprotes Tuhan yang menjadikanmu seperti ini"

Junsu beralih posisi kebawah pohon akasia rindang dihadapannya, merebahkan tubuhnya mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya, melupakan jika masih ada dua mata kuliah yang mesti diikutinya hingga sore hari nanti, rasa enggan mendadak timbul mengingat Jaejoong hyung yang selama 3 hari kedepan tak akan bersamanya dikampus, dikarenakan tamu bulanan yang rutin mengganggu aktifitas Jaejoong setiap bulannya.

Junsu dan Jaejoong telah bersahabat sejak kecil dan mereka telah mengetahui setiap kelebihan dan kekurangan didiri sahabatnya.

Sejak berumur 14 tahun atau ketika memasuki masa pubertas Jaejoong yang dulunya selalu diolok-olok oleh teman sepermainan mereka karena memiliki wajah cantik melebihi kecantikan seorang wanita didiagnosa seorang dokter ahli lantaran penyakit mimisan yang kerap timbul secara rutin ditiap bulannya, membuat Mr Kim ayah Jaejoong khawatir setengah mati.

Setelah melakukan rangkaian pemeriksaan dirumah sakit terbesar kota Seoul maka Jaejoong ditetapkan mengidap suatu gangguan hormon yang menyebabkan lebih banyaknya hormon progesteron ditubuhnya yang membuat fisiknya lebih menyerupai kaum hawa meski ia memiliki sesuatu yang 'panjang' dibawah sana.

Lihatlah, kulit yang putih mulus, halus tanpa bulu-bulu sedikitpun, bahkan ketiaknya tak memiliki satu helai bulu-pun. Wajah cantik, warna merah alami pada bentuk bibir penuhnya dengan bagian atas yang mencebil persis bibir seksi milik model wanita saat menjadi bintang iklan lipstik terkenal, dua bola mata yang menyerupai mata rusa betina, begitu bening berkilat.

Sungguh melihat tampak luar Jaejoong tak akan satu-pun yang menyangka jika ia adalah seorang namja pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, kingka dikampusnya bahkan seringkali keluar masuk tahanan karena terlibat perkelahian diluar maupun didalam lingkungan kampusnya.

Gangguan hormon yang disebut dokter ahli dengan 'Male Pregnancy" itu semakin hari semakin merepotkan Jaejoong yang saat ini tercatat sebagai mahasiswa Sogang University karena keadaannya yang terlahir dengan sebuah rahim diperutnya, belum lagi tamu bulanan yang berbentuk 'mimisan' kerap mengganggu aktifitasnya, karena ia harus rela membolos kuliah disaat siklus haid yang berupa mimisan itu tengah banyak-banyaknya, yaitu pada hitungan hari kedua dan ketiga.

Dokter menjelaskan jika seorang Male pregnancy akan mengalami 'datang bulan' layaknya wanita pada umumnya, namun karena tidak memiliki vagina maka ia akan melewati rongga hidungnya. (Maaf saya ngaco sodara-sodara)

Dan Jaejoong harus menerima itu dengan lapang dada. Beruntung ia memiliki seorang ayah yang penuh pengertian. Meski seorang single parent, Kim Hyunjoong sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya walaupun tak bisa secara penuh memperhatikan sang putra selama 24 jam karena kesibukannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan keluarga turun temurun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Jaejoong yang gemar belanja.

Untuk menutupi kekurangannya itulah Jaejoong membentuk pribadinya sebagai pribadi pemberontak, keras, ugal-ugalan, pemabuk, dan kaku.

Bahkan seumur hidupnya Jaejoong tidak pernah mengenal sosok ibunya sama sekali, jika ditanya Hyunjoong hanya akan tersenyum dan menanyakan apakah kasih sayangnya selama ini masih kurang? Dan Jaejoong mulai berhenti mempertanyakan masalah ibu kandungnya semenjak ia masuk kuliah bersama Junsu sahabat sejatinya.

Bisa dikatakan Junsu adalah bayangan Jaejoong yang mengetahui luar dalam Jaejoong secara utuh.

Junsu merasa sedikit beruntung dari keadaan Jaejoong, paling tidak ia masih memiliki orang tua lengkap dan ia tak pernah direpotkan dengan siklus bulanan yang Jaejoong miliki. Hanya keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang pas-pasan membuatnya selalu menumpang kendaraan pribadi Jaejoong setiap saat kemana saja mereka pergi.

.

.

.

"Hyuuuuung, bogoshippo…ottokhe? Apa masih keluar? Ini hari kelima, eoh? mengapa masih memakai masker?"

"Yah cerewet! Bisa-bisa rahasiaku ketahuan jika kau teriak-teriak begitu"

"Hehehe, mian hyung, soalnya tak biasanya hyung memakai masker dihari kelima hyung datang bu…hhmppptt."

Junsu gelagapan saat telapak tangan Jaejoong sukses membungkam mulut cerewetnya yang hampir membongkar aib Jaejoong.

"Sekali lagi kau cerewet, kurontokan gigimu biar tidak bisa bicara sekalian! Ini lihat!" Jaejoong membuka sekilas maskernya mempertontonkan sumpalan tissu dikedua lubang hidungnya.

"Omoo, tidak biasanya banyak hyung, sepertinya hyung dalam masa subur, hehehe berhati-hatilah hyung bisa…pssstt…psssttt" Junsu meneruskan kalimatnya dengan berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong, ia tak mau ambil resiko ketampanannya berkurang akibat gigi depannya rontok ditonjok sahabat galaknya.

Junsu tertawa lebar saat melihat reaksi wajah memerah Jaejoong saat mendengar bisikannya, demi apa saja, wajah Jaejoong yang paling menggoda adalah disaat ia merona seperti itu.

"Yah Junsu! Aku masih suka yeoja tahu! Dan aku tidak akan berada dibawah! Catat itu!" bentak Jaejoong yang dibalas cengiran khas Junsu.

"Eung kyang kyang…kapankah hyung akan menerima semuanya, aku yakin suatu saat hyung akan menerima posisi hyung sebenarnya"

"Selamanya tidak akan terjadi Junsu ya, aku bersumpah, bahkan Tuhanpun tak akan memutar balikkan takdirku" jawab Jaejoong yakin sembari mengejar Junsu yang berlari mundur berusaha mengejeknya.

"Hyung kau bahkan telah mendahului Tuhan, eung kyang kyang…" Junsu mengeluarkan tawa khasnya dan segera membalikkan badannya bermaksud mengambil langkah seribu.

"Yah mau kemana kau lumba-lumba! Berhenti! Akan kukuncir mulut cerewetmu itu!" Jaejoong siap mengejar Junsu yang dengan slow motion akan membalikkan badannya, namun sesuatu berbentuk besar yang berada dibelakang Junsu menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

BRUKKK!

"AHHH…" Dan Junsu sukses terjengkang dilantai koridor kampus mereka.

"Kau! Berani menyentuh Yunho sama!"

DUKKK!

"Arghhhh…"

"Junsu ya! Yah kalian! Berani sekali menyentuh sahabatku! Kalian cari mati rupanya!"

Jaejoong mengepalkan erat genggamannya saat melihat Junsu terkapar kesakitan setelah mendapat tinju dari salah satu dari tiga orang yang tak mereka kenal lantaran Junsu telah menabrak salah satu dari tiga namja berbadan atletis yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

Salah satu dari tiga namja itu yang memiliki postur paling pendek dan berjidat lebarlah yang telah menyarangkan bogemnya diwajah Junsu hingga terjengkang kebelakang.

"Kurang ajar!"

BUAGHH

DUAGHH

PLAKK!

PLAKK!

Tendangan, pukulan bertubi-tubi pun tak dapat ditahan oleh sang kingka pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo tersebut, Jaejoong melepaskan jurus bela dirinya kepada sasarannya sijidat lebar yang hanya mengelakkan dirinya saja dari pukulan mautnya tanpa berusaha membalas sedikitpun.

Anehnya tak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan sedikitpun yang dialami namja berjidat lebar tersebut, ia hanya terhuyung beberapa langkah saja padahal Jaejoong biasa merontokkan gigi dan mematahkan tulang siapa saja yang pernah merasakan pukulannya itu.

Jaejoong melepas masker beserta sumbatan tissu dihidungnya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

"Yah, ayo maju lawan aku!"

BRUGHHH

DUKKKK

PRAANGG

SRAKKK

Kali ini sasaran Jaejoong adalah namja berwajah kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah ketiganya yang telah ditabrak junsu barusan, namun pukulannya segera dihadang oleh namja disebelahnya yang berbadan paling tinggi menjulang, ia bermaksud menghalangi Jaejoong dengan membentengi namja berwajah kecil itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, dan anehnya namja tiang itu malah sama sekali tak bergeser dari posisinya, berbeda dengan namja berjidat lebar yang sempat sedikit terhuyung.

Hahh…hahh…

Jaejoong menyeka keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya, meski merasa mendapat lawan yang tangguh tak sedikitpun gentar didalam hatinya.

Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati pria ditengah yang seolah dilindungi oleh kedua temannya tadi. Pria itu memberi isyarat kepada temannya yang masih membentenginya agar menyingkir dan memberikan jalan kepada Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan tatapan tajam mengarah kedua mata musang milik pria berwajah kecil dan aneh menurutnya.

"Hey alien! katakan kepada teman-teman anehmu ini, jangan sekali-kali mengganggu ketenangan kingka kampus ini, dan suruh temanmu yang berjidat lapangan parkir itu untuk minta maaf kepada temanku!" Jaejoong mengumpat tepat didepan wajah pria berwajah kecil itu dengan menunjuk-nunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung pria tersebut.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajah Yunho sama" namja bertubuh jangkung berusaha menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang berada tepat dihidung temannya, namun pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya menghalangi perbuatan sijangkung disebelahnya.

"Biar saja Changmin shi" pemuda jangkung itu menurunkan tangannya dengan sedikit tak rela.

Pria berwajah kecil itu tanpa diduga malah mengambil langkah maju kedepan hingga dadanya dan dada Jaejoong bersentuhan, membuat Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini semakin terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi mereka yang amat mencolok, kepala Jaejoong hanya mampu mencapai bahu pria yang diakuinya memang tampan dan berkharisma dengan garis rahang tegas meski tanpa senyuman menghiasi wajahnya sama sekali.

"Yah! M-mundur!" tentu saja Jaejoong merasa canggung dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan warna mukanya saat ini, rasa panas pada wajahnya cukup menjelaskan warna yang tengah menghiasi kulit putih mulus pada wajahnya itu.

Wajah dingin pria bersorot mata musang itu tak memberikan reaksi apa-pun atas bentakan peringatan Jaejoong, pandangannya sedari tadi hanya fokus pada daging lembut berwarna merah darah yang terus bergerak-gerak karena kecerewetan pemiliknya.

"Kalian tahu siapa aku, hah? Kalian telah mencari mati dengan berurusan denganku dikampus ini! Apalagi telah melukai sahabatku, dan..hmmphhftt, mmppffttt"

"Uwoooo Hyung, aahhh mataku."

Junsu sontak menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya tak menyangka jika pria tinggi tegap yang berada tepat dihadapan Jaejoong itu malah menyambar bibir sahabatnya tanpa ampun, bahkan ia tak memberi kesempatan Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya sampai habis.

"Mmphtt, humpphhtt, mmhh, hhhaaahh…K-kurang ajar, yah apa yang kau lakukan!"

PLAKKK

PLAKKK

PLAKKK

Tiga kali tamparan bertubi-tubi tak ayal mampir dipipi pria tegap tersebut setelah Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, untung saja pria tersebut tidak sempat memasukkan lidah basahnya kesela-sela bibir Jaejoong yang memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Kau cari mati!" Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya yang dipenuhi saliva pria dihadapannya dengan punggung tangannya, sementara pria tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis seolah tak merasakan tamparan yang baru saja diterimanya, bahkan keadaan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika ia baru saja terkena tamparan keras.

Pria tampan tersebut kembali tersenyum kecil merespon ancaman Jaejoong yang tidak main-main sama sekali, kemudian ia mulai berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong yang masih memasang tampang mengerikannya.

**Sreettt**

"Baru berciuman saja sudah mimisan" Pria tampan berbibir hati itu mengusap darah yang menetes dari lubang hidung Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Lupakan Jaejoong yang kepalanya sudah mulai berasap.

"Yah, mau kemana, kembali dan ayo lawan aku, kalian semua banci tidak ada yang berani melawanku!" Jaejoong terus mengumpat sementara ketiga pemuda itu telah melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka mulai menjauh dari sosok Jaejoong yang murka dan junsu yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Maaf kami tidak mau melukai wanita" ujar pria berbibir hati dari kejauhan yang masih jelas terdengar ditelinga kedua orang dibelakang mereka.

"KURANG AJAR!"

"Eung kyang kyang"

.

.

.

**Ottokhe? Tbc? End? Delete?**

**Segera menyusul lanjutan ff saya yang lainnya, gomawo…**

**Twitt : Peya_ok**

**Palembang, 8/21/2014**

**3:50 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

Stand By You

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, MPreg, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ANEH, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. BAHAYA BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, BISA MENGGANGGU KESEHATAN JANIN DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN JANTUNG DAN LEMAH SYAHWAT, SEBELUM MENYESAL SILAKAN KABUR, GA USAH BACA DARIPADA AKHIRNYA MENCAK-MENCAK DIKOLOM REVIEW

.

RATE : M

.

SUMMARY : Ketika Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah terkalahkan harus menerima nasib mengandung benih seorang yang baru dikenalnya, yang awalnya tak mengetahui perihal kehamilannya.

.

_End Previous chap _

"Baru berciuman saja mimisan"

Pria tampan berbibir hati itu mengusap darah yang menetes dari lubang hidung Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

Lupakan Jaejoong yang kepalanya sudah mulai berasap.

"Yah, mau kemana, kembali dan ayo lawan aku, kalian semua banci tidak ada yang berani melawanku!" Jaejoong terus mengumpat sementara ketiga pemuda itu telah melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka menjauh dari sosok Jaejoong yang murka dan junsu yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Maaf kami tidak mau melukai wanita" ujar pria berbibir hati dari kejauhan yang masih jelas terdengar ditelinga kedua orang dibelakang mereka.

"KURANG AJAR!"

"Eung kyang kyang"

.

.

.

.

.

Ciaaaattt!

Bukkk!

Bukkk!

Bukkk!

"Hyung…kendalikanlah emosimu, percuma saja melampiaskan pada karung pasir itu, benda itu tak akan merasakan sakit juga, yang ada tangan dan tubuhmu akan pegal dan sakit."  
"Yah Junsu ya, seenaknya saja kau ngomong! Aku emosi juga awalnya gara-gara membelamu! Sekarang kau santai-santai saja, kau dengar bagaimana mereka menghinaku tadi hhaa?"

BUKKK~

"Menurutku mereka tidak menghina hyung, lagipula mungkin mereka penghuni baru kampus ini, hmm cukup banyak juga ya murid baru disini."

"Mereka mengejekku sebagai wanita, apa kau kira itu bukan hinaan?"

"Hyung saja yang beranggapan seperti itu, nyatanya…hehehe."

"Nyatanya apa? Katakan."

"Eung kyang kyang…akan kukatakan dalam hati saja hyung."

"Yah! Mau kemana kau bebek! Berterimakasih saja tidak, dasar!"

"Aku tidak mau telat pelajaran Mrs Go hyung, aku takut dijadikan suami oleh perawan tua itu, hahaha…aneyong yeoppodaa"

"Bangsat kau bebek! Benar-benar sudah bosan hidup dia."

BUKKK!

Kepalan tangan milik namja berperawakan kurus langsing itu untuk keseian kalinya mendarat dengan keras pada karung berisi pasir yang sedari tadi dijadikannya sasaran kekesalannya didalam gedung latihan olahraga kampus mereka.

Kim Jaejoong tak henti melayangkan pukulan kedua kepalan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tinju pada benda padat yang tergantung didepannya, kekesalannya bertambah saat Junsu yang meninggalkannya dan sempat menggodanya dengan sebutan cantik, satu kata yang benar-benar membuatnya emosi serta tekanan darah tinggi.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan seorang Kim Jaejoong, kingka, pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo di kampus Sogang Korea Selatan, kemampuan bela dirinya yang belum ada satupun mahasiswa kampus tersebut dapat menandinginya membuatnya selalu menjadi juara bertahan pada pekan olahraga mahasiswa yang diadakan setiap tahunnya dikampus mereka itu sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mengatakannya cantik.

Sepertinya ia memiliki satu kenangan buruk yang berhubungan dengan kata yang mewakilkan keindahan paras wajahnya tersebut, bahkan Kim Hyunjoong satu-satunya orang tua yang dimilkinya saja tak pernah sekalipun menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan cantik.

'Aku satu-satunya anak lelaki appa, jangan sekali-kali mengatakanku cantik didepan siapapun.'  
Begitulah ancamannya pada sosok Hyunjoong yang hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis dan gelengan kepalanya saja, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Kim Jaejoong yang sedari lahir tak pernah mengenal sosok ibunya itu hidup dengan keadaan berlebihan meski hanya diasuh oleh sang ayah yang hanya memiliki perusahaan kecil yang berbisnis dibidang hasil laut.

Hingga sekarang ia berumur 21 tahun Jaejoong tak pernah sekalipun mendengar jika perusahaan ayahnya mengalami kemunduran, meski perusahaan saingan mereka telah satu persatu tumbang. Namun begitu Jaejoong tak pernah berusaha mencampuri urusan perusahaan sang ayah, hingga akhirnya ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memilih jurusan Bisnis saat memasuki bangku kuliah agar dapat meneruskan bisnis sang ayah.

Ahhhh…

Pemilik wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu menyeka keringat yang mulai membanjiri dahinya, sepertinya ia harus melewati mata kuliah statistik Mrs Go untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bel tanda satu jam kuliah telah berbunyi, Junsu telah meninggalkannya sejak tadi dan ia masih berada diruang olahraga dengan tubuh penuh peluh.

Sroott~

Belum lagi ini, siklus bulanannya yang sangat menyiksa dan merepotkan, seharusnya ia tak usah datang saja kekampusnya, cairan merah masih saja keluar dari lubang hidungnya meski hanya tinggal sedikit-sedikit.

"Padahal sudah hari kesepuluh." Kesal Jaejoong menggumam pelan, membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan merah tersebut dengan lembaran tissu yang dibawanya dari rumah, melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang terbungkus celana training menuju ruang ganti, tampaknya ia harus segera mengganti bajunya yang basah oleh keringatnya.

Tubuh mungil namun berotot Jaejoong melangkah keluar ruang olahraga dengan baju yang sudah berganti, kemeja putih dengan dalaman kaos berpotongan V neck berwarna senada dengan kancing-kancingnya yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, menyebabkan bagian depan kemejanya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin memamerkan dada putihnya yang sedikit menonjol karena otot, pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan, bagi yang menyukai kulit seputih salju dan wajah yang cantik tentu saja.

Sesungguhnya Kim Jaejoong adalah mahasiswa yang cukup tenar dikampus itu, tentu saja posisinya yang sebagai kingka, namun tidak ditunjang dengan kesopanannya, kingka dalam artian tak ada yang menandingi ketangguhan bela dirinya, selebihnya Kim Jaejoong dikenal akan raut wajahnya yang memikat, terlalu tampan sehingga terlihat sangat cantik. Cukup, tidak usah diulang, kata keramat yang bisa membuat Jaejoong mematahkan rahang seseorang karenanya. Jangan coba-coba.

Tubuh langsing semampai itu terus menyusuri koridor kampus megah dengan cueknya, melupakan satu mata kuliah yang harus dihadirinya, melupakan sosok dosen wanita yang selalu memandang iritasi kepadanya, iritasi karena cemburu akan kecantikannya.  
Jaejoong mendengus pelan, kejadian pagi hari tadi benar-benar membuat moodnya buruk, ia berencana menghabiskan waktunya hari ini di Kantin kampusnya saja, merokok dan makan ramyun panas kedengarannya menyenangkan, terlebih 'mimisan' dihidungnya ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Jaejoong melangkah cepat menuju kantin, memutuskan menunggu Junsu sahabatnya disana. Sesekali bibir merahnya terlihat menggerutu seraya membuang sumpalan tissu dari hidungnya yang telah berwarna merah pekat.

Dikarenakan hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang berada dikantin, membuat Jaejoong dapat leluasa memilih tempat yang paling strategis dikantin yang cukup mewah itu, duduk disudut ruangan dengan bangku yang nyaman, ditemani semangkuk ramyun hangat pedas serta beberapa sisa batang rokok didalam kotaknya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Jaejoong asyik menyesap batang rokok ketiganya saat satu persatu mahasiswa mulai berdatangan memenuhi kantin siang itu, mengusir bosan sambil menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya sambil terus menyesap asap dari batang rokok yang setia diselipan bibirnya.

"Hyung!" makhluk bersuara lumba-lumba itu menghambur langsung duduk dihadapan Jaejoong saat mendapati sosok cantik berambut pirang tersebut.

"Pesanlah makananmu, bebek! Aku bosan disini, setelahnya kita bersenang-senang diluar saja" Jaejoong terus menyesap rokoknya, menyuruh Junsu cepat-cepat memesan makanan.

"Bersenang-senang? Hyung mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Junsu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau membantuku." Ujar Jaejoong masih sambil menghisap benda disela bibir merahnya.

"Membantu? Membantu apa hyung?"

"Usahakan Yoona mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya."

"Mwoo? Kau serius hyung?" Junsu membelalakkan matanya kaget demi mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku lebih dari serius, lagipula kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia berminat kepadaku kan?"

"I-iya sih hyung, t-tapi…"

"Tapi apa Junsu ya? Tenang saja jika kau berhasil aku tidak segan-segan akan mentraktirmu makan dimana saja, bagaimana?"

"A-Arrasso hyung, t-tapi sepertinya Yoona sudah melirik orang lain dikelas tadi, e-eung k-kyang k-kyang…"

"Melirik orang lain? Dikelas? Maksudmu?" Jaejoong membulatkan bibir ranumnya tak percaya.

"I-Itu a-anu hyung, mereka bertiga yang pagi tadi memukulku…entah mengapa saat pelajaran Mrs Go mendatangi kelas lalu berbicara sebentar, dan dalam waktu yang sebentar itu saja yeoja-yeoja dikelas sudah pada histeris dan mimisan hyung, termasuk Yoona yang terang-terangan menggoda ketiga namja itu, hehehe"

"HOOHYYYAAA? KURANG AJAR!" Jaejoong menaikkan suaranya berkali-kali lipat saat mendengar penjelasan Junsu mengenai Yoona yang telah mengincar orang lain.

"N-Ne hyung, sepertinya Yoona…ahh tidak, semua yeoja langsung menyukai pria yang dipangil Yunho sama, pria yang telah, umm…mencium hyung pagi tadi."

Jaejoong tak menjawab apapun, kedua tangannya mengepal keras diatas meja mereka, bayangan Yoona yang tengah bergenit-genit manja dengan pria kurang ajar tersebut semakin membuat raut garang pada wajah cantiknya.

"KURANG AJAR! Kajja Junsu ya."

"Yah hyung! Makanan pesananku bahkan belum datang."

"Tidak usah makan!"

"Yah hyung!"

Tubuh gempal Junsu seakan melayang saat Jaejong menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar keluar dari kantin menuju parkiran mobil, tampaknya Jaejoong hendak mengajak Junsu cepat-cepat minggat dari kampus mereka. "Hyung, jangan mengajakku membolos hari ini, jebbal hyung, aku tak mau melewatkan kelas Mr Lee So Man, aish…kita berdua terancam mengulang mata kuliahnya jika tidak masuk hari ini."

"Berisik!"

Jaejoong seakan tak mendengarkan rutukan sahabatnya saat terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya menuju parkir mobil dan saat tubuh montoknya terlempar begitu saja dikursi penumpang mobil sport milik Jaejoong yang biasa ditumpanginya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak pulang sendiri saja, aku kan mahasiswa yang baik, tidak mau mengikuti kebiasaan burukmu itu."

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja daripada kusumpal mulutmu itu dengan kaus kaki bekasku, lagipula untuk apa aku pulang, ayahku akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk Junsu ya, pulang selalu telat, entah kudengar dia kedatangan tamu dari Jepang."

"Tamu dari Jepang? Hati-hati hyung siapa tahu diam-diam Kim ahjussi mau menjodohkanmu dengan anak relasinya dari sana, eung kyang kyang."

PLAK!

Ouwhh~

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kepala Junsu menjadi sasaran kekesalan makhuk cantik namun manly (?) yang tengah duduk dibelakang kemudi, Junsu hanya dapat memajukan bibirnya sambil terus menggerutu.

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipe yang suka dijodoh-jodohkan, kau tahu sendiri kan."

"Eung kyang kyang…aku jadi ingat sewaktu hyung akan dijodohkan dengan Jin Yihan, pemuda dewasa yang umurnya 15 tahun lebih tua, hyung sudah membuat malu Kim ahjussi dengan diam-diam minggat kerumah kami, sejak saat itu Kim ahjussi tak pernah lagi lagi berusah menjodohkan hyung dengan namja manapun, dan aku herannya, mengapa Kim ahjussi malah menjodohkan hyung dengan namja, eoh? Bukankah anaknya ini seme sejati? Gagah dan sangaaaat tampan…"

"Sekali lagi kau menertawakanku, kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi besok Junsu ya!"

"Ups…mianhe hyung, hihihi."

Junsu berusaha menyembunyikan kekehannya saat mengingat kembali memori kelam Jaejoong yang pernah minggat kerumah keluarganya lantaran akan dijodohkan dengan seorang namja dewasa.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong hyung, apa kabar Jin Yihan yang pernah dijodohkan denganmu waktu itu?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah yang terlihat antusias.

"Mollayo, mungkin dia sudah jadi jutawan, mengingat jabatannya dulu saja adalah Vice President diperusahaan pemegang pasar dinegara ini."

"Ohh begitu, aku heran hyung, mengapa Kim ahjussi bukannya menjodohkanmu dengan yeoja saja? Mengapa ia malah menjodohkanmu dengan namja, dan kesannya mendadak."

"Mollaseo, kau tanya sendiri saja dengan appaku, itupun kalau ia tidak sibuk, entah siapa orang Jepang itu yang membuat appa sesibuk ini, sepertinya mereka bakalan sedikit agak lama berada disini, pasalnya appa kemarin sempat menanyakanku apartemen mewah yang layak untuk mereka tempati."

"Mwo? jadi tamu Kim ahjussi akan menetap disini?"

"Ne kurang lebih sebulan, entah bisnis apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, appa sampai sibuk sekali karenanya…ahhh sudah, kau mengajakku ngobrol terus sedari tadi, kau lihat kita sudah sampai, kajja turun, ppali!"

"H-Hyung…tempat apa ini? Ini bukan Bar yang biasa kita kunjungi."  
Junsu tak dapat menyembunyikan ketegangannya saat mengetahui dimana Jaejoong baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah Bar elit, Tone Bar, yang hanya didatangi oleh kaum menengah keatas saja, didalamnya-pun banyak terdapat wanita penghibur kelas atas, tidak sembarang orang bisa menjamahnya, kecuali yang berdompet tebal tentu saja.

"Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan mentraktirmu, kau tinggal bersenang-senang saja Junsu ya, ini juga pertama kalinya aku kesini, usahakan menunnjukkan sikap biasa saja, biar tidak ketawan kita masih pelajar, hehehe." Jaejoong tersenyum meyakinkan Junsu seraya melenggang kedalam Bar mewah tersebut setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan kartu member yang baru didapatnya secara gelap kepada bodyguard berbadan besar yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Ayolah Junsu kita bersenang-senang, kapan lagi seperti ini, kau pilh saja yeoja yang kau suka, hahahaha."

Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan saat memasuki lorong gelap menuju ruang utama Bar itu, mulai terdengar hingar bingar musik yang menghentak, Bar itu masih terlihat lengang dikarenakan hari baru beranjak sore, beberapa wanita penghibur terlihat tengah duduk santai menikmati musik sambil menyesap asap rokok dari sela-sela bibir mereka yang sudah tidak perawan lagi tentunya.

Kedatangan Junsu dan Jaejoong tentu saja memancing perhatian beberapa dari yeoja tersebut, dan benar saja, dua orang diantara mereka mulai melangkah menuju meja yang ditempati kedua namja yang masih tergolong remaja itu.

"Hai tampan, mau kutemani?" kedua yeoja yang berpakaian seksi tersebut langsung mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu, dan salah satunya langsung melancarkan rayuannya kepada Junsu yang malah gemetar ketakutan, maklum saja, ini kali pertamanya ia datang ketempat hiburan kaum dewasa seperti ini, dalam hati ia merutuki Jaejoong yang tega mengajaknya kesini.

Diamnya Junsu dan gelagat tak meresponnya menyebabkan kedua yeoja itu bingung dan saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian keduanya mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok disebelah Junsu, kedua yeoja itu terlihat seperti baru menyadari sesuatu dan malah akan beranjak dari sana, menuai tatapan heran dan tidak rela pada raut wajah Jaejoong yang belum sempat berkenalan lebih jauh dengan kedua yeoja seksi tersebut.  
Namun sebelum kedua yeoja itu melangkah menjauh, salah satu dari mereka yang sempat mengajak Junsu berbincang tadi tiba-tiba merendahkan tubuhya dan berbisik ketelinga Junsu.

"Lain kali datanglah sendirian, tinggalkan saja yeoja chingu-mu itu, maka kita dapat bersenang-senang."

Untuk beberapa saat Junsu hanya terdiam seraya meresapi maksud perkataan yeoja itu ditelinganya. Baru setelah beberapa menit kemudian setelah yeoja tersebut kembali kekursi mereka sendiri dan kembali bergaabung dengan temannya Junsu baru menyadari apa maksud perkataan yeoja tersebut.

"Eung kyang kyang…" Tawa keras Junsu mengundang kerutan didahi putih Jaejoong melihat tingkah Junsu yang tiba-tiba berubah, masih didiingat Jaejoong wajah pucat Junsu saat didekati oleh yeoja tadi, namun mengapa kini Junsu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak? tepatnya setelah menyadari maksud dari bisikan yeoja tersebut.

"Junsu ya, apa yang dikatakan yeoja tersebut? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali, apa ia mengajakmu berkencan diluar haa?" Heran Jaejoong dengan wajah penasarannya. Oh, andai saja ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang dibisikkan yeoja itu.

"Eung kyang kyang, jika kukatakan bisa-bisa nyawaku melayang, ani hyung aku masih ingin hidup."

"Junsu ya…" kali ini suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat berbahaya, cukup membuat makhluk jelmaan lumba-lumba dihadapannya bergidik ngeri.

"Eh, su-sudah sore hyung, aku duluan ya…silakan bersenang-senang dengan yeoja-yeoja disini, mianhe aku tak dapat menemanimu, ummaku sedari tadi sudah sms terus hyung."  
Junsu yang menyadari aura kelam Jaejoong mengambil tindakan untuk segera angkat kaki saja dari tempat itu, lagipula hari sudah sangat sore, sebentar lagi akan gelap, ia tidak pernah pulang sangat terlambat bahkan hingga hari nyaris gelap seperti ini, bisa habis rambutnya dijambak Seo hyeon sang umma.

Jaejoong yang tengah merasa pusing sedikit akibat sudah menghabiskan beberapa gelas minuman keras berusaha mencegah sahabatnya untuk tetap menemaninya, namun sepertinya Junsu tidak terlalu peduli, pasalnya ia takut Jaejoong akan mengamuk jika tahu yeoja-yeoja tersebut malah menyangka Jaejoong adalah yeoja chingunya, seorang wanita! Maka Junsu memilih jalan tengah untuk menghindar dari masalah, yaitu melarikan diri secepatnya, pasalnya ia sangat tahu sifat sahabatnya yang tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat jika ingin mengamuk.

Dan Junsu telah menghilang tanpa jejak, menyisakan sosok Jaejoong yang sudah mulai ngelantur, walaupun baru meminum beberapa gelas Bir saja.

Sementara salah satu yeoja yang baru saja mendekati Junsu tadi terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga yeoja disebelahnya, kemudian mereka memperhatikan Jaejoong bersamaan, saat itu Jaejoong tengah menyesap asap rokoknya. Dan…

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tanpa diduga, salah satu yeoja tersebut melangkah mendekat ketempat Jaejoong berada dengan langkah yang sedikit angkuh, mengitari meja tempat Jaejoong duduk seorang diri sepeninggal Junsu tadi.

"Well, alone here baby? Perkenalkan, aku Lee Hyemi." yeoja itu menyapa, mencetak sunggingan senyum dibibir cherry Jaejoong, ahh akhirnya yeoja yang bernama Lee Hyemi itu sendiri yang mendekat, menyerahkan diri tentu saja, pikir Jaejoong berbesar kepala.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan maksud menggoda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mau bergabung bersama kami disana?" oh oh oh, bergabung? Jaejoong semakin menyeringai, yeoja-yeoja itu bermaksud mengeroyoknya sepertinya, ingin mengetes kejantanannya mungkin.

Jaejoong kembali menyeringai disela-sela hangovernya.

"Kalian ternyata senang bermain keroyokan ya? Hahaha, kalian tidak sabaran sekali." Jaejoong terbahak bangga, merasa sangat dibutuhkan disini.

Hyemi tersenyum manis, sekilas terlihat raut sedikit tak mengerti dengan kalimat Jaejoong barusan namun hal itu tak dihiraukannya, ia malah menggandeng pergelangan Jaejoong, menyebabkan mau tidak mau Jaejoong beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kajja, untuk malam ini lupakan dulu namja chingumu yang berwajah lugu tadi, mari mencari mangsa bersama-sama kami saja, tenang saja akan kuajarkan cara menggoda namja berdompet tebal agar mau melirikmu, kau sangat cantik dan terlihat liar…" Yeoja itu dengan pede sejutanya berbisik dengan jelas ditelinga Jaejoong yang tentu saja langsung cengo mendengarnya, lagi-lagi ia disangka seorang yeoja.

Demi Yoyo, demi jiji, demi Hiro, demi semua binatang peliharaannya, demi semua belalai gajah dan hello kitty didunia ini, hellooowwwww telinga Jaejoong tidaklah tuli meski ia dalam kondisi setengah teler saat ini, kalimat yang keluar dari bibir yeoja tersebut benar-benar….Oh Em Ji.

Kesimpulan yang berada diotak setengah mabuk Jaejoong saat ini, pertama; yeoja tersebut mencoba mendekatinya, kedua; yeoja itu hendak mengajaknya bergabung, ketiga; yeoja tersebut hendak mengajarinya cara mencari mangsa, keempat; yeoja itu mengatakan jika Junsu adalah namja chingunya, kelima; yeoja itu jelas-jelas menganggap ia adalah seorang yeoja.

JEBRETT~

Point yang kelima sodara-sodara, membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya garang dan segera menyentakkan genggaman yeoja seksi tersebut pada pergelangan tangannya.

"YAH! JADI SEDARI TADI KALIAN MENGANGGAP AKU SEORANG YEOJA, EOH?"

"MWOO?"

Gantian kali ini beberapa yeoja yang tengah duduk berkumpul menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang tengah berapi-api menahan amarah setelah menyadari semua yeoja itu menyangka dirinya seorang yeoja dan malah mengajak bersama-sama mencari mangsa lagi.

Beruntung bar tersebut mengecilkan volume hingar-bingar musiknya, sehingga suara Jaejoong terdengar jelas. "Jadi kalau bukan yeoja kau itu apa? Banci?" jawab Hyemi yang tak mau kalah menunjukkan raut kesalnya mendengar amukan Jaejoong, demi apa, dalam hatinya yeoja tersebut benar-benar tidak menerima kodratnya.

Jaejoong semakin kalap, harga dirinya seakan tercabik-cabik, sementara Hyemi terus menggerutu kesal lantaran tak mempercayai Jaejoong yang mengaku sebagai namja sejati.

Srettt~

Tanpa disangka-sangka Jaejoong yang sudah emosi tingkat tinggi langsung bergerak menyusul ketempat Hyemi berada dan secepat kilat menjambak rambut panjangnya hingga kepala yeoja judes tersebut tersentak kebelakang, sedangkan Hyemi, ia tak menyangka akan diserang begitu rupa oleh yeoja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai namja yang baru saja diajaknya bergabung untuk mencari 'mangsa'.

"Yah! Lepaskan, dasar yeoja jalang, pantas saja kau ditinggal namja chingumu, kau benar-benar buas ternyata!"

Kraukkk~

"Mwoya!" Namun tanpa diduga Jaejoong sebelumnya, kuku-kuku panjang berkutex merah menyala milik Hyemi ternyata berhasil menggapai wajahnya dan menorehkan kenang-kenangan dipipi putih mulusnya berupa goresan yang cukup panjang.

Hyemi terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tautan keras jemari Jaejoong dirambutnya, tentu saja ia mengalami kesusahan, ia tak pernah menyangka jika musuhnya benar-benar bergender namja, bersabuk hitam taekwondo.

"Kurang ajar kau yeoja gatal!" Hyemi terus berusaha menerjang Jaejoong dengan cakaran-cakaran membabi butanya, dengan usahanya yang keras Hyemi berhasil membalik posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong langsung.

Sementara yeoja-yeoja yang lain bukannya membantu melerai pertikaian antara Jaejoong dan Hyemi, namun mereka malah menyoraki dan memberi semangat keduanya agar bertambah semangat bergulat.

Lihatlah, tubuh Jaejoong dan Hyemi telah menjadi satu dilantai, bergulat saling jambak, saling tampar, saling cekik, dan saling cakar, tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tak ingin meladeni Hyemi sama sekali, namun yeoja itu sangatlah beringas dan tak pernah berhenti menyerangnya, bisa saja Jaejoong menggunakan jurus taekwondonya untuk menumbangkan Hyemi saat itu juga, tapi bukankah lelaki sejati tak boleh menyakiti wanita? Dan jadilah Jaejoong seperti ini, bergulat dilantai Bar bersama Hyemi.

"Dasar, masih mau mengaku sebagai namja, eoh? Lihatlah dada silikonmu ini!"

Jussssss~

"Awwhh, yah kurang ajar!"

"Hahahaha"

Jaejoong terpekik horor saat Hyemi berhasil mendudukinya dan langsung meremas kedua dadanya, salahkan model baju V neck berdada rendah yang memamerkan kedua dada yang dianggapnya bidang selama ini. Sementara yang lain hanya tergelak keras disekitarnya.

"Mana ada namja memakai lipstik merah menyala seperti ini!"

Splurrtttt~

"Awwhhhhh!"

Kembali dengan kurang ajarnya Hyemi meremas dan memelintir bibir Jaejoong yang berwarna merah alami, bukan karena lipstik.

Jaejoong berang bukan main, harga dirinya sudah sangat dipermainkan, tak dapat lagi ia memaklumi keadaan wajah dan tubuhnya yang membuat orang kebingungan akan gendernya, kelakuan yeoja diatas tubuhnya ini sudah melewati batas hak azazi manusia, ia harus segera bertindak.

DUKKK!

"Awwhhh."

Srettt!

"Masih menganggapku yeoja?"

"Ahhh…"

Dan semua yang tadinya menonton dan menyoraki 'pergumulan' antara Jaejoong dan Hyemi kini hanya dapat menahan nafasnya, melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menyingkirkan tubuh Hyemi dari atas tubuhnya, langsung berdiri dan membuka baju atasannya menjadi half naked, topless.

Tampak dada berisi yang dianggap Hyemi sebagai dada silikon, berhias beberapa tatto dengan otot bisep yang terbentuk, meski memiliki badan yang tidak terlalu besar Jaejoong mampu membuat para yeoja penghibur didalam Bar tersebut menahan nafas dan meneguk salivanya, namun ada pula beberapa yang memasang wajah iri akan kehalusan dan kemulusan kulit Jaejoong.

"Apa ini masih kurang? Apa aku membuka semua pakaianku, agar kalian percaya jika aku ini namja sejati, eoh?"

Sretttt~

"Ouuwwhhhh!"

Para yeoja itu termasuk Hyemi kini kompak mengangakan mulut mereka selebar-lebarnya saat namja berwajah cantik berkulit mulus diahadapan mereka telah melorotkan resleting celana jeansnya begitu saja disusul kancing celana menyisakan sebuah boxer berwarna merah menyala sebagai satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya membuat para yeoja itu kompak menutup mata mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan mereka, namun sebagian dari mereka malah mengintip disela-sela jari mereka, dasar curang.

Sementara Jaejoong dengan bangganya memamerkan tubuh manlynya, bahkan ia sempat menaiki salah satu kursi didalam Bar tersebut.

"Ottokhe? Masih ada yang menganggapku yeoja? Mau mencoba barangku?" Jerit Jaejoong bangga, memamerkan kegagahan tubuhnya didepan para yeoja penghibur kelas atas yang mengelilinginya.

'Woo, apa yang mau dibanggakan, sepertinya hanya sebesar cacing saja, hihihi' batin beberapa yeoja yang telah berpengalaman menerka barang pribadi milik langganan mereka, saat 'menerawang' milik Jaejoong dibalik boxer kendornya.

"YAH! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang membuat keributan disini? KAU, bocah ingusan! Ini bukan Bar gay, kami tidak mempekerjakan penghibur waria disini, cepat ambil pakaianmu dan enyah dari sini!"

"Yah, yah, yah…jangan menarikku, aku bisa jalan sendiri! Dan apa itu waria, hah? Dasar orang-orang aneh! Awas saja kalian, akan kuadukan dengan appa-ku, bisa-bisa Bar jelek ini ditutup, huh!"

"Keluar, dan pulanglah kerumah, kerjakan tugas sekolahmu, sana!"

"Yah! Aku ini mahasiswa, pabbo! Bukan anak sekolah, dasar pabbo!"

Jaejoong bersungut-sungut mengusap pantat ratanya yang baru saja ditendang oleh seorang bodyguard dari dalam Bar. Untung saja ia masih sempat memunguti bajunya, kalau tidak ia pasti dianggap gelandangan oleh orang-orang diluar Bar yang terletak dikeramaian kawasan Gangnam-gu.

Waktu sudah benar-benar gelap, dan Jaejoong masih hilir mudik saja, tepatnya sedari tadi ia masih berada diparkiran Bar dan sibuk mengelilingi mobil hitamnya, ada apa?  
Ternyata Jaejoong yang sangat pelupa dan ceroboh ini tidak sengaja telah meninggalkan sebuah benda yang teramat penting untuk menjalankan kendaraan roda empat miliknya itu.

Sewaktu asyik memamerkan tubuh kekarnya (?) tadi ternyata ia lupa telah menjatuhkan kunci mobil sehingga ia lupa membawanya saat ia ditendang keluar dari Bar dengan tidak elitnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong telah mencoba masuk kembali kedalam Bar tersebut, namun tentu saja usahanya itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh bodyguard yang telah menendangnya tadi, bahkan untuk melihat wajah seram lelaki berbadan 5 kali badannya itu saja ia tidak mempunyai keberanian sedikitpun.

Itulah sebabnya hingga malam menunjukkan pukul 10 waktu setempat Kim Jaejoong masih saja mondar-mandir disekitaran mobilnya, menunggu wangsit, atau mukjizat yang akan membawanya kepada kunci mobilnya malam itu.

Sementara banyak tamu yang rata-rata pria kalangan atas mulai memasuki Bar tersebut, dan Jaejoong hanya dapat manyun sambil duduk diatas kap mobilnya, menelpon anak buah appanya percuma, sedari keluar kampus ponselnya sudah low batt.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong sedikitpun tak merasa cemas malam itu, ia yakin jika akan ada sesuatu hal yang akan membantunya malam ini, disisi lain ada juga sedikit perasaan tidak enak mengaliri sanubari-nya dan ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Yunho sama, silakan."

"Eh?"

Jaejoong menoleh sesaat terdengar suara mobil berhenti tepat disebelah mobilnya terparkir, sedari tadi belum ada satu mobilpun yang parkir disebelah mobilnya.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka menampakkan satu sosok tinggi menjulang, tergesa-gesa menuju pintu penumpang belakang dan membukakan pintunya untuk seseorang yang bernama tak asing ditelinga Jaejoong yang masih asyik duduk diatas kap mobilnya.

Siapa yang tak ingat seseorang yang telah merampas keperawanan bibirnya, Jaejoong masih ingat wajah kecil dengan garis rahang keras serta tatapan dingin makhluk tersebut.

Sontak tubuh mungilnya bangun dan langsung menghadang pergerakan namja yang dipanggil Yunho sama bersama dua orang pengikutnya.

"Hei alien!"

Ketiga namja itu sontak menoleh kearah suara Jaejoong dan berbarengan menunjukkan wajah yang meremehkan.

"Hei bocah, kau belum cukup umur, tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini, nanti umma-mu mencari."

Mendengar ocehan pedas namja bertinggi diatas rata-rata yang bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih kekanakan dari-nya membuat Jaejoong dengan santai melangkah mendekati ketiga namja tersebut, ia harus bersikap baik, karena kemungkinan mereka bisa membantu Jaejoong mengambilkan kunci mobilnya didalam Bar.

"Hei, aku rasa kita lupakan saja kejadian pagi tadi, dan mari kita berteman mulai sekarang, hehehe." Ujar Jaejoong modus, berada dihadapan ketiga namja itu, berharap bisa diajak masuk kedalam Bar bersama ketiganya.

Ketiga namja itu kompak mengerenyitkan dahi mereka saat mendapatkan sapaan ramah dari si bibir merah yang pagi tadi habis diserang oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Menyingkirlah, sudah kami katakan kami tak suka berurusan dengan yeoja, jangan memaksa kami bertindak kasar kali ini, lagian yeoja macam apa berleliaran malam-malam didepan Bar seperti ini." Namja bertinggi menjulang tampaknya sudah tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya menghadapi tingkah Jaejoong yang sekarang malah menghadang jalan mereka dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Mendengar hinaan yang kembali keluar dari bibir salah satu namja dihadapannya membuat dada Jaejoong panas dan berdegup kencang, ingin sekali ia menonjok bibir lebar namja tiang tersebut, namun keinginannya cepat-cepat ditahannya mengingat ia sangat membutuhkan mereka malam ini agar dapat pulang menggunakan mobilnya.

"Yah, aku hanya menawarkan sedikit kerja sama saja, dan mau memaafkan kejadian tadi pagi dimana teman kalian yang seperti alien itu telah melecehkan bibirku, aku hanya minta bantuan kalian agar membawaku masuk kedalam Bar itu sekarang juga, aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan kartu angotaku namun…"

"Ahh berisik…mari Yunho sama, kita masuk sekarang."

"Yah, yah…hei, chakkaman!"

"Kurang ajar! Lepaskan tanganmu dari baju Yunho sama! Atau…"  
Kedua namja berjidat lebar dan berbadan tiang berusaha menghadang Jaejoong yang malah menarik-narik bagian depan jas yang dipakai oleh namja dingin yang dipanggil Yunho dan terus menarik-nariknya meski tubuh namja tersebut tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Changmin shi, Yoochun shi, daijoubu desu, gwaenchana biarkan saja, apa yang diinginkannya." Akhirnya pria berwajah dingin dan berpenampilan cool itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga, yang Jaejoong tahu ia menggunakan bahasa campuran Jepang dan Korea, dan bisa dibilang bahasa Koreanya sangat buruk.

Kedua namja yang menghalangi Jaejoong akhirnya membiarkan saja Jaejoong yang masih tetap menarik-narik dasar jas hitam milik namja yang bernama Yunho.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, kami tidak punya waktu banyak." Jidat lebar mendesak Jaejoong agar segera mengutarakan apa maunya.

"Bawa aku kedalam, kajja…"

"Yah, jangan kurang ajar! Dasar wanita, mahasiswa tapi tidak berpendidikan!" Namja tiang mendadak begitu emosi saat melihat Jaejoong yang seenaknya saja menarik jas Yunho untuk mengikutinya kepintu masuk Bar, ia tak habis pikir, mahasiswa yang sampai saat ini mereka anggap perempuan itu sungguh sangat bar-bar sekali tingkahnya.

Namun lagi-lagi pria bernama Yunho menghalangi namja tiang itu untuk menghajar makhluk cantik namun ajaib (?) yang mengganggu mereka malam ini.  
Grrhhhh Jaejoong menggeram, untuk kesekian kalinya makhluk berwujud tiang itu mengejeknya sebagai wanita, tidak tahukah ia jika ketiga namja itu bukanlah mengejeknya, namun mereka benar-benar menyangka jika ia adalah seorang yeoja.

BUKKK!

Rahang keras si-tiang tak luput dari serangan bogem milik Jaejoong. Menerima serangan tiba-tiba berupa pukulan telak dalam keadaan yang tidak siap menyebabkan namja itu terhuyung kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Sebut lagi aku yeoja, kau akan lebih cepat berada disurga, tiang busuk!"

"Kau pikir kami gila, eoh? Mempercayai yeoja mabuk sepertimu yang memaksa-maksa ingin masuk kedalam Bar, untuk apa? Tidak lain pasti kau ingin menjual diri didalam sana!"

"KURANG AJAR! Kalian rupanya tidak tahu siapa aku, jika appaku tahu kalian melecehkan putranya, hidup kalian tidak akan tenang selamanya!"

"Cihh, dasar wanita."

"Yah! apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau pasti bukan wanita baik-baik, berkeliaran tengah malam seperti ini."

"Huaaaa! Aku tidak akan terus berada disini jika sedari tadi aku bisa masuk kedalam bari itu, pabbo!" Jaejoong sepertinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya, apakah ia harus kembali membuka bajunya untuk membuktikan jika dia adalah pria asli.

Arrghhh

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya kasar, benar-benar cobaan yang berat hari ini.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja, kalian orang-orang berhati batu, sepertinya pulang berjalan kaki dengan jarak puluhan kilo adalah pilihan tepat melengkapi kesialanku hari ini."

Tak ada pilihan bagi Jaejoong yang berwatak keras kepala itu selain berjalan kaki pulang kerumah, melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini dan berharap tidak bertemu kembali dengan namja-namja aneh dihari seterusnya.

Selanjutnya tubuh mungil Jaejoong mulai berbalik arah melangkah menuju jalan raya, beruntung dikantong jeansnya masih terdapat beberapa lembar won jadi bisa digunakan untuk menumpang bis terakhir dihalte terdekat, biarlah masalah mobilnya akan menjadi urusan anak buah appanya saja, saat ini Jaejoong hanya butuh beristirahat secepatnya, belum lagi cacing diperutnya sudah bernyanyi sejak tadi.

Sementara ketiga namja asing tadi hanya bengong melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong yang cepat sekali berubah, baru saja ia terlihat begitu meledak-ledak emosi, namun sekarang malah terlihat begitu malang, seperti anak kucing kehilangan induknya, benar-benar labil.

Tes..

Slurtt~

"Aish jangan disini, jebbal…persediaan tissu-ku ada didalam mobil."

Jaejoong menggerutu kesal saat tetesan liquid merah kembali mengalir dari rongga hidungnya, ia pikir dihari kesepuluh ini ia tidak lagi direpotkan oleh siklus bulanannya, mungkin ada benarnya juga prediksi Junsu yang mengatakan jika ia dalam puncak masa subur dimana tubuhnya sedang banyak-banyaknya memproduksi hormon progesteron. Tak heran emosinya begitu labil akhir-akhir ini.

"Yunho sama, mari kita masuk, anda sudah ditunggu." Namja berperawakan tegap itu tak menggubris panggilan dari asistennya, matanya terus tertuju pada sosok bertubuh mungil yang terus melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

"Ame ga furisou desu [sepertinya akan turun hujan]" bibir berbentuk hati itu berkata dalam bahasa Jepang seraya menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya membuat kedua asistennya ikut menengadahkan tangan mereka merasakan tetesan tipis yang perlahan turun dari langit yang begitu gelap.

"Agashi!" Jaejoong menoleh jengah, tampak pria yang telah mencuri ciumannya pagi tadi berlari kecil menuju kearahnya, panggilan yang sungguh membuatnya jengah meskipun sudah terbiasa terdengar ditelinganya, demi apa, sampai kapan pria alien itu berhenti menganggapnya yeoja.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika aku bukanlah yeoja, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, aku pernah menumbangkan 15 orang preman saat mereka mengolok-olokku dengan sebutan itu." Jaejoong berujar dingin, tak ada nada bersahabat lagi ditutur katanya saat ini.

Pria bernama Yunho berdecak pelan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kau namja, mari kau kuijinkan mengikuti kami masuk, jika sudah ketemu kunci mobilmu, kau harus pulang." Ujar namja berbibir hati mulai melunak, meskipun ia berbohong, mungkin ia mulai merasa kasihan melihat gurat kelelahan diwajah Jaejoong, wajar saja, sejak siang perutnya hanya diisi beberapa botol bir saja.

Mendengar tawaran dari pria dibelakangnya Jaejoong tidak langsung merasa percaya, ia berbalik memasang wajah tak percayanya.

"Aku tidak percaya, jangan-jangan kalian malah akan memperdayakanku didalam sana, kalian berencana membalas dendam kan?" tuduh Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan pria yang kini posisinya telah berhadapan dengannya.

Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Boss mereka, kedua asisten Yunho tampak ingin mendekati ketempat Jaejoong dan Yunjae berada, namun Yunho segera mengangkat tangan memberi isyarat agar keduanya tetap ditempat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau segera mencari tempat berteduh, hujan akan segera turun." Pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu, percuma meladeni bocah ingusan yang sangat keras kepala ini.

"Bahasa Korea-mu payah sekali." Jaejoong masih sempat mengejek sebelum namja tersebut mengalihkan tubuhnya.

Bibir hati itu tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ejekan Jaejoong, namun perlahan ia malah melangkah mendekati tubuh mungil Jaejoong, melihat itu Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah, ingatannya akan kejadian dikampusnya pagi tadi membuat wajahnya terlihat gusar bukan main.

"Y-Yah, mau apa kau? Pergi sana!" teriak Jaejoong gusar saat tubuh tegap namja tampan itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Kau mempunyai penyakit serius, eoh? Hidungmu…kau berdarah lagi."

"BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Ternyata cairan merah yang menetes dari hidung Jaejoonglah yang menjadi alasan mengapa namja itu mendekatinya lagi, sepertinya ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti itu, tak tega mungkin.

BYURRRR~

Dan benar saja, bahkan mereka belum sempat bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat itu hujan telah mengguyur deras seperti tertumpah dari langit dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

"AHHH SHIT!" Jaejoong menggeram keras, lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ini, diawali pelecehan tehadap bibir perawannya, lalu kejadian memalukan sewaktu di Bar saat dirinya dianggap yeoja, ketinggalan kunci mobil hingga terpaksa harus berjalan kaki, dan ditutup dengan guyuran hujan lebat ditengah malam.

Tak sampai beberapa menit wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan baju putih berbahan tipis berkerah lebar dengan potongan 'V' itu basah kuyup menempel pada tubuhnya, sedangkan Yunho yang masih belum juga beranjak dari tempat itu-pun mengalami hal yang sama, setelan Jas hitamnya-pun basah meski tak begitu terlihat karena warna gelapnya.

Jaejoong begtu kesalnya hingga ia hanya berdiri mematung pasrah akan guyuran air hujan yang menyerang tubuhnya, sementara darah terus mengalir melalui batang hidungnya bercampur dengan air hujan, kepalanya sungguh berdenyut sakit, tentu saja karena dirinya masih sedikit mabuk.

"Atama ga katai…[keras kepala]"

"Yah! Lepas!"

Tubuh Jaejoong meronta-ronta saat tiba-tiba namja berwajah alien itu mencekal keras pergelangan tangannya menyeretnya kembali menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobil.

Beruntung hujan sudah reda meski masih jelas terasa rintik-rintik tipisnya. Kedua asisten yang semenjak hujan memilih berteduh dipelataran Bar bergegas mendekat kearah Boss mereka yang tengah menyeret makhluk yang mereka percayai berkelamin yeoja itu.

"Kalian masuklah kedalam, katakan aku tidak dapat menemuinya, besok pagi-pagi katakan kita akan berkunjung kerumahnya saja, dan cari kunci mobil yeoja ini, dia sepertinya sedang sakit, aku menunggu dimobil."

"Baik boss."

Kedua namja itu mengangguk patuh sebelum bergegas masuk kedalam Bar, keduanya sempat melirik keadaan Jaejoong yang tampak terhuyung saat diseret menuju mobil, baju putih basahnya tampak menjiplak lekuk tubuh rampingnya.

Glek~

Baik si-tiang maupun si-jidat lebar hanya dapat meneguk ludah mereka saat kedua pasang mereka tertuju pada bagian dada Jaejoong, potongan kerah longgar baju tersebut menyebabkan dada tersebut mempertontonkan setengah bagiannya dan bahan basah yang melekat menjiplak hingga menampakkan kedua titik nipplenya yang menegang karena pengaruh udara dingin.

'Yeoja itu bahkan tak memakai bra sama sekali.' Batin kedua namja tersebut kompak, masih terpaku akan keadaan Jaejoong yang sampai saat itu mereka anggap seorang yeoja.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, masuklah!"

"Ba-Baik Yunho sama, kami masuk." Seolah membaca isi otak kedua asistennya, bibir berbentuk hati itu mengeluarkan kalimat tajamnya dengan dua iris musangnya yang mendelik tak suka, membuat kedua asisten tersebut cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

BRAKKK

Keduanya tersentak kaget saat terdengar suara pintu mobil yang dibanting Yunho dengan kasar, kemudian kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan mata tak mengerti.

Jidat lebar menyenggol siku rekannya dengan tatapan masih kearah mobil mewah mereka yang kini ada Yunho dan Jaejoong didalamnya.

"Changminah, setahuku Yunho sama tidak menyukai yeoja, eoh? bahkan tunangannya di Jepang adalah namja."

"Ne, kau benar hyung, ahh tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kajja kita temui Mr Kim, dia pasti sudah lama menunggu.

Didalam mobil, pemilik mata musang itu melempar tubuh basah dan menggigil Jaejoong kekursi belakang mobil tersebut.

Jaejoong yang merasa kepalanya sangatlah pusing hanya mengeluarkan racauan tak jelas dari bibir merahnya bersamaan dengan bunyi gemeletuk giginya karena menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, aku hampir tak percaya jika kau ini seorang yeoja." Ujar pemilik wajah tampan itu saat meneliti tubuh basah Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya, tampaknya ia masih belum percaya jika Jaejoong bukanlah yeoja seperti pemikirannya sejauh ini.

"Cih, percuma saja, kau sama saja dengan orang-orang sialan didalam sana, mata kalian buta." Jaejoong masih sempat menjawab disela-sela gemeletuk giginya.

Sreeettttt "

Kau lihat, ini buktinya!" sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar harus menunjukkan bukti bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki sejati, baju basah yang dirasa sangat mengganggunya itu ditanggalkannya begitu saja sehingga memamerkan kulit putih pucat berhias tatto miliknya.

Benar saja, kedua mata musang itu membelalak lebar saat mendapati pemandangan tubuh atas seorang pria lengkap dengan kotak-kotak perut ratanya, namun tubuh disebelahnya ini terlihat sangatlah putih dengan kulit yang halus dengan kedua tonjolan dada yang sedikit berlebih dihiasi kedua putting berwarna pink dalam keadaan mencuat tegang.

Serrrr~

Mendadak namja tampan berbibir hati itu merasa bulu-bulu halus tubuhnya meremang hebat, melihat apa yang tersaji disebelah tubuhnya, posisi mereka duduk bersebelahan dikursi belakang mobil Yunho.

Bukti bahwa makhluk cantik disebelahnya ini adalah seorang namja lah yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi hebat, karena faktanya ia adalah penyuka laki-laki, makhluk sejenis dengannya.

Melihat namja disebelah menjadi berubah sikap membuat Jaejoong dengan seluruh kekuatannya malah mendekati namja tersebut, ia bermaksud memberi pelajaran orang yang telah melecehkan bibirnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa setelah terbukti aku ini namja? Kajja, cium aku kalau berani, hahaha dasar pabbo, bisa-bisanya tertipu, ayo cium aku sekarang! Tadi kau begitu bernafsunya mencium bibirku yang masih suci ini, sialan!"

Jaejoong mulai kalap dan berusaha meraih tubuh basah Yunho dengan keadaannya yang masih setengah telanjang.

Melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang berbahaya, Yunho hanya berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Jaejoong, tubuh putih mulus dan kenyataan Jaejoong adalah seorang namja dengan dirinya yang seorang penyuka sesama jenis ditakutkan malah akan memancing reaksi adik kecilnya dibawah sana.

"Yah jangan mendekat! Tetap disana!" Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong dengan nada tajamnya seraya menyingkir sebisanya, namun keadaan mobil sedan yang sempit menyebabkan usahanya tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, bahkan Jaejoong semakin mendesakkan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, kau pasti jijik setelah mengetahui aku ini namja, eoh? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memulainya." Kini bahkan Jaejoong nekat menaiki tubuh Yunho yang malah meronta-ronta ingin menghindar.

"Hoi…apa yang kau lakukan! Kau akan menyesal, turunlah, k-kau gila!"

"Hahaha, tak kusangka wajah dinginmu itu bisa pucat seperti itu, hahaha." Jaejoong tertawa lepas melihat wajah keras Yunho memucat pias, sejenak dilupakannya sakit kepalanya, hidungnya tampak tak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Tampaknya Jaejoong sibengal tengah gembira merasa mendapatkan mainan.

"Kuperingatkan, turunlah, atau kau akan menyesal."

"Tidak semudah itu, aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang dulu tuan beruang es, hahaha…ayolah hanya berciuman saja kau menolak, bukankah pagi tadi kau begitu bernafsu menikmati bibirku ini."

Jaejoong tertawa girang melihat wajah teraniaya dibawah jajahannya, bahkan tubuh mungil setengah telanjangnya yang berada dipangkuan pria yang kerap berbahasa Jepang itu digoyang-goyangkan sedemikian rupa bermaksud mengejek pria tersebut. Tak tahukah ia jika tindakannya itu malah akan membahayakan dirinya? Ani, tepatnya membahayakan miliknya yang paling berharga yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal, bishounen…" wajah keras nan dingin itu mendesis tajam.

"Ups…what the hell is that?"

Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak liar diatas tubuh pria berwajah datar itu mendadak menghentikan gerakannya saat dirasanya sesuatu mengganggu pergerakan bokong ratanya diatas pangkuan pria tersebut, sesuatu yang mengganjal, dirasa keras dan sangatlah besar dan panjang.

"Terlambat, kau sudah membangunkannya."

"A-Apa maksudmu? I-itu…besar sekali…"

"Sudah kukatakan, kau akan menyesal, dan kau memang keras kepala."

"ANDWAE!

.

.

.

TBC

"Selamat hari raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakannya"

~MBJ~


End file.
